1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting plates for carrying holsterable items such as firearms and ammo clips and particularly to plates worn on the thigh of the user.
2. Relevant Art
There are a wide variety of gun holsters adapted to be worn on the leg and particularly on the thigh. What is desired is apparatus for holsterable items that is secure to the leg of the user and also more comfortable than devices known to the art. Moreover, through the use of a mounting plate, a wide variety of devices such as magazine pouches, flash-bang carriers, knife sheaths and the like. Finally the mounting plate should fit securely to the leg of a user, be comfortable, and be adaptable for use in wet or icy conditions.